Zeref's Fairy Tail Family Redemtion
by STARS-NEMESIS
Summary: Zeref encounters the Fairy Tail guild when they are in a bit of trouble. After helping them what is he going to do? Hope you enjoy!


**Hey everybody. I was totally amazed and overjoyed with the revelation about Zeref and it inspired me to write this fanfic.**

 **I was also inspired by another fanfic on here but I'll tell you at the end.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER:Nothing but the fanfic idea belongs to me.**

* * *

Amidst the destruction of what had once been a beautiful grassy field, surrounded by a large sprawling forest and high snow-capped mountains, the members of the Fairy Tail guild were lying, beaten down by a newly emerged and powerful Dark Guild. Only Natsu had managed to stagger to his feet, his injuries hampering his movements, but watched by his friends as they struggled to stand and help their friend. Fairy Tail's strongest Team, Gajeel, Guildarts and even Master Makarov had been blown down by the astounding power of the newly emerged Dark Guild. This Dark Guild like many others had stated only one purpose. They wanted the Black Wizard Zeref. They wanted his power. And the Dark Guild felt that they were close to achieving their goal.

Fairy Tail having heard this had set out to stop the Dark Guild.

"Why get up, Dragon Slayer? You can't beat us. Look around you, the power we have has laid your guild mates to the ground and once we have Lord Zeref's power we will be unstoppable." The master of the Dark Guild shouted to the struggling Dragon Slayer.

"You might have beaten us down, but WE will NEVER GIVE UP!" Natsu shouted and prepared to attack.

The Dark Guild master raised his hand and shot a beam of dark purple energy straight at Natsu.

"NATSU…!" All the members of Fairy Tail shouted as the beam of purple energy struck their friend, causing a large blast, throwing up dirt and dust.

As the dust settled all the members of Fairy Tail and the Dark Guild were shocked to see Natsu still standing.

"Natsu…B...But how…?" Lucy asked, shock making her voice faint.

"No idea." Natsu answered completely shocked himself. "But you better prepare yourself, stupid dark guild."

"Combine your powers with mine." The Dark Guild master shouted to his 5 remaining guild members.

Natsu's fists became engulfed in fire as he once again prepared to attack. The five Dark Guild members and their master all raised their own hands.

Natsu ran forward shouting angrily.

The Dark Guild members all pointed their hands at Natsu and released their magic. The six different types becoming one huge mass of magic emerging that went speeding toward Natsu at what seemed to be Mach speeds.

The Fairy Tail guild shouted in fear as they saw that Natsu would not be able to dodge the attack. The loudest voices heard were Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Master Makarov.

"No!" A shout was heard by the Fairy Tail guild and suddenly a Dark Figure appeared directly in front of Natsu, who slammed into the figure's back and fell backwards.

The Fairy Tail guild and Natsu watched in amazement as the Dark figure raised his right hand and the large, powerful beam of magic from the Dark Guild disappeared as if it had never been made.

The Dark Guild members lowered their hands in shock and stared in disbelief at the newcomer. So too did the members of Fairy Tail. For there, defending Natsu was the Black robed, Black Haired, Black Wizard, Zeref.

Zeref turned his head to look back at Natsu and the Fairy Tail guild members, the red that had overtaken his eyes fading away so that they returned to their normal black.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" the Black Wizard asked his voice soft, almost caring, the Fairy Tail wizards noticed.

Natsu stared in shock at the Black Wizard; "Why…Why are you here? Why are you defending me?" He stammered.

Zeref smiled and turned his back on the Dark Guild.

"Because you have always been and will always be the most important person in my entire existence, Natsu." Zeref smiled, his eyes and features were softened in genuine happiness.

Everybody in the field was shocked. There were two thoughts on everybody's mind.

"How the hell does the Black Wizard Zeref know Natsu and why is Natsu so important to him?"

Zeref turned back to face the dark guild.

His eyes once again turning red with his anger.

"I hear you have been looking for me."

"Yes, Lord Zeref." The Dark guild Master said bowing to the powerful Dark wizard. "We seek to learn from you. We wish for you to teach us your ways."

"Hahahaha" Zeref Laughed coldly. "What do you know of my power? Do not answer. I have only taken students only twice in the past. And unlike you, I found them to be truly worthy of my knowledge. And do you know what became of one of those students?"

The Dark Guild looked in fear at the dark wizard before shaking their heads.

"She went on to found a most magnificent Guild. She was one of my best students, and so good at magic that I taught only her three spells known as Law. The other four returned to their own land and made a magic school. Whilst one other became a second master to my best student." Zeref stated, his voice low, but echoing through the field.

The Fairy Tail guild members were wide eyed, as this was starting to sound familiar.

"But my best student, she took those spells and they became known as Fairy Law when my student Mavis Vermillion formed the Fairy Tail Guild. That was the one and only time I took students and I made a vow that I would only take those who were worthy of learning true magic. And you have made me quite angry." Zeref finished his voice rising in his anger.

"Not only has your arrogance annoyed me, but you attacked my brother and his friends and for that I will not forgive you." And with that pronouncement Zeref raised his hand, several orbs of black energy forming above his head.

"Repent while you still can." And with those words Zeref sent the orbs of black energy straight at the six members of the dark guild, who unable to move were struck by the black orbs of death and died instantly.

Zeref turned back to face Natsu and the Fairy Tail guild.

"If you promise not to attack and hear me out I can heal all of you." Zeref's eyes black once again and a sad expression on his face.

The guild members looked at one another asking each other if they could trust his word when suddenly Makarov spoke up.

"We promise not to attack and hear you out." Makarov looked at his children and nodded to them.

They all nodded back agreeing with their master.

"Thank you for allowing me to help." Zeref said softly, his low voice warm.

Raising his arms and spreading his fingers wide he whispered "Living Magic: Healing Wave." And a bright, warm yellow light encompassed all of the Fairy Tail guild members.

When it cleared they discovered that not only had their wounds been healed but all their magic had been restored to full power.

"Do you want to hear my story?" Zeref asked stepping back to allow the guild space.

Natsu moved back to his friend's and they all stood together with Makarov just in front.

"We do." The Fairy Tail Guild all spoke as one.

"I was born over 400 years ago to a minor noble family. My family lived in a village and owned a farm. It was our way to not live like the other arrogant nobles of that time. I was a happy, but quite lonely child. Our village did not have many children and the few that were there often played amongst themselves, leaving me alone. I was considered unusual due to my magic. My parents had discovered early on that I was already a very powerful mage by the time I was two."

This shocked the Fairy Tail members as no mage had ever developed their magic at such a young age. They usually discovered their magic around the age of six.

"I was told not to use my magic until I could be sent to the Magic Academy. Despite this, I was happy. Then one day my parents gave me the best news of my life. It would give my life a true purpose. They told me I was going to become a big brother. I would never be alone again." Zeref's face lit up with joy at the memory, causing the Fairy Tail members to smile too.

"It was long time to me. I had just reached my fourth year of life when my brother was born. However it seemed that something was wrong. My father ran to get the medicine women who were the only ones allowed to attend a pregnant woman at that time.

My father was told that the baby was born a month early and it had weakened both my mother and my new born brother. When we were allowed to, I went to see my mother and she handed me a small bundle. The moment I took it and saw my Little Brother, I knew I loved him and would gladly give him the Earth, Sun, Moon and the galaxy if he wanted it.

My Father joined us and asked my Mother what my Brother's name was going to be. She had several ideas, so they both asked me what he should be called."

The Fairy Tail members all look at each other with one thought on their minds; "Who could his Brother be?"

"I will tell you his name later, suffice to say it, he is a member of your guild and I would like to explain how and why first."

The guild nodded; interested in hearing Zeref's story, so they could understand the Black Wizard's interesting and complicated history.

"Five years passed and my Little Brother grew up, following and learning from me.

Unfortunately on the day of my Ninth year of life our Mother passed from this world to the next one. It devastated our Father and he retreated from the world. I tried to do my best for my Brother but I was now going to the Academy to study Magic.

Then a few months after our Mother died, my little brother became ill. Due to his early birth my Brother had suffered many illnesses, but this one was so much worse than any of those had ever been.

My Father and I tried everything we could possibly could. We travelled to many different medicine men and women and even tried many mages but none could help him. A few weeks after his Sixth day of birth, my Little Brother died in his sleep next to me. My Father and I were beyond grief. We had both lost our most precious person. It was then that I decided I would use my incredibly powerful magic and genius to return my Brother to life.

It was for this reason I designed the R-System and the Eclipse Gate, to preserve my Brother's body until I could bring him back." Zeref's voice was filled with the passion for his Brother.

"My teachers at the Academy tried to stop me, but I was beyond reason.

During the course of my research and planning, my Father eventually died of a broken heart.

I was so alone now in the world that nothing would stop me from bringing my Brother back. And that was my mistake.

Humans are not meant to toy with Life and Death, no matter how powerful or clever they are.

The God of Life and Death, Ankhseram, cursed me with the Life and Death magic that I am known for.

He also cursed me with Immortality.

When I care for Life, My death magic takes it away against my will. Like when I first met your two members on Tenrou Island.

When I no longer care for life, I am in full control of all my magic.

Through the many years I created Demons with two purposes in mind.

One was to find a Demon strong enough to kill me. However all of them were to weak and so I sealed them away and travelled to a new location. Many years later I sensed someone break the seals, releasing demons like Deliora and Lullaby.

I tried to seal them away again but some managed to escape with help from some of the Dark Guilds that had started forming at that time.

My second purpose was to use the abilities that Ankhseram cursed me with to raise my brother from the dead. Ironically, Ankhseram's Curse was useful for that and I may never have succeeded without it.

After nearly 400 years, I was able to bring him back. He became my most powerful creation, and with that in mind he became E.N.D. I hoped he would eventually be able to end my long life. As much as I wanted to live with him, I knew my existence wasn't meant to be.

He did not remember me so I taught him what I could when we met a dragon. The dragon wanted to know what we were up to as he knew who I was. I explained to him everything, from the beginning to that current time.

He told me I was wrong and that I should let him train my brother. He thought that given enough time my brother would learn and grow and then decide if I should die or be saved by other means. It made a certain sense to me, so I let the dragon take my brother to learn Dragon Slayer Magic and about the world."

The Fairy Tail mages all share a look as there are only 2 male mages in the Fairy Tail Guild.

"I went to hunt down some of my demons which had popped up over the years, but I was too late to stop Deliora. I regret what happened to the Mage Ur. She was a wonderful and brave woman. I paid my respects when I realized it was too late and offered a prayer to Ankhseram to allow her safe passage to the next world."

Gray is surprised, but he can see the regret and grief on the Black Wizard's Face.

"I then returned to Tenrou Island to hide away from the world as my power was becoming unstable.

It was here that I met my little brother again, since letting the dragon train him. But he was still not strong enough to hurt me."

At this point of Zeref's story, everyone, including Natsu, has a good idea of just who Zeref's little brother is.

Zeref then turns to face Natsu.

"Igneel trained you well, Little Brother." Zeref's voice is low and cracks slightly.

Despite that fact that almost everyone suspected it, they were still shocked. None so more than Natsu.

"How can we believe you?" Erza asks.

Suddenly Mavis Vermillion appears.

"He speaks the truth. I was able to see his memories when we first met. I can show them to you." Her voice soft and full of compassion.

The Fairy Tail mages nod. Mavis then projects all of Zeref's memories from his childhood to his current age to all of the Fairy Tail members.

The memories confirm everything.

Mavis then makes her way over to Natsu with a small frown on her young face.

"There is a block on your memories. I can sense it, now that you know the truth; your memories are pushing against the block." She says to Natsu.

"Why is there a block on Natsu's memories?" Lucy asks the first Fairy Tail Guild master.

"It seems that upon awakening, the block formed to protect Natsu's mind from the change of time. After all, his world was very different to the world of today. However he should be able to assimilate the memories now. If he wishes I can remove the block." Mavis smiles at Natsu.

Natsu looks between Mavis, Zeref and his Friends. After receiving nods from his friends and Makarov, he turns back to Mavis.

"Do it." He says confidently.

Mavis moves closer and raises her hands to either side of Natsu's head and focused.

Natsu gasps as he feels a small piece in his mind dissolve, allowing the previously hidden memories to show themselves.

Natsu's eyes fill with tears as he remembers Mother, Father and most importantly, his beloved Big Brother, Zeref.

"It's all true, You really are my Brother." Natsu gasps looking at Zeref.

His friends immediately run over to catch him as her falls back.

Natsu proceeds to tell them everything that he has remembered.

How his mother was very beautiful and had his salmon pink hair and his personality. How his Big Brother was the spitting image of their father.

He also told them all the memories of playing with and learning from Zeref.

Zeref's eyes fill with tears as he hears Natsu recounting their past.

Natsu looks up and sees Zeref silently crying, with help he stands and moves closer to his brother.

Zeref looks up in surprise when he is suddenly hugged and sees that the one hugging him is Natsu, with all of Natsu's friend's smiling.

Natsu pulls back but leaves one hand on Zeref's shoulder, beaming at Zeref.

However his smile is wiped from his face when Zeref speaks his next words.

"It's your choice now Brother, will you kill me or will you allow me to continue living and bringing nothing but misery to this world?"

All of Fairy Tail are shocked, but none so more than Natsu.

"I won't kill you. I just got you back Big Brother." Natsu shouts passionately.

The other members of Fairy Tail have a meeting while Natsu and Zeref speak. All of them agreeing that in reality Zeref is actually not a bad guy (Gray agrees to the shock of all the other Fairy Tail members) and that he should be given a second chance. And they are more than happy to accept him into their mixed up family.

Makarov steps forward, so that he is standing next to Natsu.

"Zeref, the entire Fairy Tail guild have made a decision to offer you a place within our guild. We all know and understand that life has not been easy for you and we would be willing to offer you a new family and place to call home with us and Natsu."

Zeref's eyes widen in shock as Natsu grabs Makarov in a tight hug, forcing a small ghost to rise from the Master's mouth.

"It isn't safe for you to have me as part of your guild. My magic is no longer under my control." Zeref whispers, the sound carrying in the quiet clearing.

"And yet we have not been hurt at all. In fact your magic seems to be quite stable." Guildarts steps forward.

Zeref focuses and indeed finds that his Life and Death magic are under his control, despite caring about life at the current moment. His Contradiction seeming to no longer be there.

"But how is this possible?" Zeref asks aloud.

Everybody looks at each other, hoping for some explanation.

Mavis clears her throat.

"I think it is because you have found a part of yourself that you lost when Natsu died. Now that you have found it, it seems to me that you may have found the power to counter the Contradiction Curse. You can now use all your magic power when you care, without any problems."

Zeref considers her theory before looking inward and seeing that she may indeed have a point. His love for his power helped him to find the immeasurable power within to fight of the Contradiction Curse.

He gives a small smile before nodding.

"I think you may be right Mavis." Then turning to look at the Fairy Tail guild, he sees their smiling faces.

"I accept your offer to be a part of Fairy Tail. I would like to become a member of your family."

When he finished, he is tackled to the ground by an excited Natsu, who is quickly followed by Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Happy. With the entirety of the guild following to welcome not the Black Wizard but Zeref Dragneel to their Fairy Tail Family.

* * *

A few months pass by and the Fairy Tail guild have won a Major battle against a powerful Dark Guild, that even the Magic Council could not defeat, with Zeref's help.

Fiore was surprised by the Black Wizards appearance but after hearing his story, all of Fiore, including the Magic Council accepted Zeref. No charges were brought against him, as he himself had tried not to hurt others, and his demons that had been sealed away for the protection of the people had been released by another, so it was not his fault.

Zeref was now happy with his Brother and their Fairy Tail Family.

* * *

Makarov looked up at the man who appeared suddenly in his office.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, Old Friend." He said to the elderly man in colorful robes.

"Indeed it has." The man replied.

"I get the feeling there is something urgent you need to discuss." Makarov gestured for his friend to sit down in the chair opposite his desk.

"I do. I want to have one of you strongest teams to defend one of my students and my school. There is a dangerous wizard who has reappeared and we need your help my friend."

"I can send my strongest team and maybe their friends to help." Makarov immediately offered his friend. "Who is it we need to protect?"

"Harry Potter, his friends and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus Dumbledore replied.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. I hope to start a crossover soon but will have to read the HP book I want to use foer this idea again so that I can follow and change the story as needed.**

 **The Fanfics that inspire me to do my own version are:**

Harry Potter and the Order of the Bleached Phoenix

Bleach and the Half Blood Prince

Harry Potter and the Bleached Hallows

 **By the Wonderful and Talented Eradona. Please check them out, they are well worth the read, especially for any fans of the Bleach Anime/Manga.**

 **Review if you like, Add to follow or Favs and I hope you enjoy all the great fanfics out there.**

 **My Kindest Regards To You Reader.**


End file.
